Sarah's Locket
by TheAnnakpick
Summary: In Sarah's time of trouble who better to help her than her mother?  Btw MusicAndMovieLover88 wrote the small kiss moment at the very end for me cuz she is better at that than I am.


Heyyyy! Wow its been a long time since I posted something. Sorry about that, I've been working on school and other things, but I am still trying to write my stories that are not complete...please be patient with me.

Unfortunately I don't own Chuck

Now for the story!

Sarah POV

While lying in bed tossing and turning from unreachable sleep I thought to myself, what am I doing? I didn't want to leave Chuck, but I had to. It was for his own good. But leaving him two months ago was probably one of the worst decisions I've ever made in my life. And it's also the reason I haven't had a decent night of sleep since.

Crying silently to myself wallowing in self loathing, I looked over to my nightstand and picked up my heart-shaped locket. I opened it and stared at my mother's picture.

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I have made a complete mess of my life." I spoke to the picture. I had always found comfort in talking to her picture; I had done this ever since she died 15 years ago.

I could feel myself slipping off into a restless sleep while clutching onto my locket, I smiled weakly to myself, hoping I'd find an answer to my problem in my dreams, but I didn't count on it because all that has filled my dreams for the past two months have been nightmares.

"_Sarah." I heard a voice calling in the distance. The mist was making sight impossible._

"_Sarah." Suddenly it was right behind me. Turning around swiftly I came face to face with my mother, Beth._

"_Mom." I choked out._

"_Sarah..." She looked at me lovingly. "My sweet Sarah. Why are you running?" she questioned me._

"_I don't know mom. I want to protect Chuck, but I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I started sobbing. _

"_Shh…" she put her hand on my face. "That's why I'm here honey." She wiped the tears from my eyes._

"_I made the wrong decision didn't I?" I looked at her from under the cover of my lashes._

"_I'm afraid so." She sighed_

"_What should I do?" I asked, longing for her advice._

_She frowned. "I can't tell you what to do honey, you have to make the decision."_

"_But what if I make the wrong one?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me in hug._

"_Just listen to your heart, you'll know what to do." She whispered in my ear._

"_I must go now sweetheart, remember what I said." She looked me straight in the eye._

"_I will mom. I promise."_

_She started fading away. "I love you mom." _

"_I love you too." I heard the distant voice tell me._

Jumping awake I fell off the bed with a loud thud. "Ow." I moaned.

Looking over at the clock I realized that it was four in the morning. Sighing I laid back down on my hotel bed trying to remember exactly what happened in my dream. There was mist, a voice, whose voice was that? Wait, it was my mother's voice! Everything came flooding back to my consciousness.

Listen to your heart? How am I supposed to know when it's my heart that's telling me something?

Laying my arm over my eyes I slowly slipped back into unconsciousness.

_I was in a dark room, it was cold, but I was hot. I heard a muffled noise coming from behind me, I turned around._

"_Chuck!" I screamed when I saw him. He was tied up and he had been beaten, he had blood coming out of his nose and mouth._

"_Chuck what happened?" I asked desperately as I took the gag out of his mouth._

_He smiled at me sadly "After you left they thought it was the perfect opportunity. They drugged me or something and brought me here. They have been trying to get me to tell them who the intersect is since, but I refused to tell them."_

"_Chuck... I-I-I am s-so sorry." I stuttered between sobs._

_Before he could answer, five large men came in the room. Three of them came and grabbed me; they held me back as the other two went over to Chuck._

_The guy on Chuck's left spoke up. "Well we were ordered to find the intersect and take him out, so we abducted you to get you to tell us who the intersect was, but the funny thing was that we didn't realize we had the intersect all along." He smirked and pulled out a gun. "Say goodnight Chuck."_

"_NO!" I screamed and fought as hard as I could to get away, but failing. A gunshot went off and Chuck's head dropped forward, never to move again._

"NO, CHUCK! I LOVE YOU!" I cried out into the darkness of my small hotel room.

My blood was racing, and my heart was in my throat; a layer of sweat covered my body.

Chuck couldn't really be in trouble could he? I mean I've only been gone a couple months, and that was just a dream, right? But this is the first dream Chuck has been in over the last two months. Could this be my heart talking to me? Ugh! This is too difficult to process.

Looking over at the clock once more I noticed it say that it was seven in the morning.

Thank God! I have an excuse to get up. Grabbing a towel I started heading in the direction of the bathroom to take a shower.

Stepping out of the shower I wrapped my towel around me tightly to hold in the warmth from the water. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of black slacks and a dark blue top.

Dressing quickly I went to my nightstand and grabbed my locket. Putting it around my neck I looked around for anything else that belonged to me that may have been left somewhere. Not seeing anything I zipped my suitcase closed and headed for the front desk to check out.

Saying farewell to the check out lady I headed to my car.

Should I go check and make sure Chuck is okay? Maybe I'd better, because this terrified feeling isn't going to leave till I do. But what if he's fine, what if he hates me now for leaving? What if I put him in danger?

After fighting with myself for five minutes I pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the interstate.

Twenty miles later I saw the exit for Burbank. Making my final decision I took the exit off the interstate.

Speeding as fast as the traffic would allow I headed towards Chuck's apartment, while praying to God that he was okay.

10 minutes later I pulled up into the parking lot. Jumping out of the car as quick as I could I ran all the way to Chuck's door. Not being patient enough to knock and wait I kicked down the door and ran in.

"Walker?" I heard the voice call out from behind me.

I turned around instantly and came face to face with Casey.

"Casey where's Chuck?" I asked him, not bothering to say hello.

"He left for the Buy More about an hour ago. What's got your panties in a twist?" he looked at me only half interested in what I had to say.

"Not now Casey." I said hastily as I ran back to the car. I jumped in and sped to the Buy More.

Chuck POV

"…I mean c'mon Chuck; you've been moping around for two months now. She's gone, you need to move on." My best friend told me.

"Morgan, I will never get over her. I LOVE her." I answered putting emphasis on love.

"You need to stop using the present tense." I heard him grumble as he walked away.

Rolling my eyes I headed over to the nerd herd station to help out the woman standing there.

"Could I help you with something?" I asked politely like I always did.

"Yes, my phone won't receive any calls." She replied while handing me her Blackberry.

Her saying that reminded me of the second time I saw Sarah when she told me that she wasn't able to receive calls because I hadn't called her. I had felt like I was the luckiest man alive.

I quickly repaired her phone to its former glory and handed it back to her. "There you go, good as new." I said with a fake smile.

"Thank you so much." She told me and walked off.

I sat down in the chair behind me and rested my head in my hands while looking down at a magazine that most likely Lester left there earlier.

I was glancing over the third page when I heard the ding of the bell on the counter.

And of course this reminded me of also the second time I saw her when she rang the bell and I grabbed her hand thinking she was Morgan.

Ugh these moments of memory just keep making the pain worse; I just wish it would stop.

Hearing the bell ring again I came out of my daydream and looked up. Everything around me seemed to freeze.

"Hey Chuck." The angel said timidly, while looking out of breath and extremely relieved.

"Sarah?" I said in shock.

She just nodded, the mask that was usually worn to hide her emotions was completely gone, her face showed almost everything she felt.

I grabbed her hand and towed her towards the movie theater room. Once inside I let her hand drop and turned to face her.

Sarah POV

I raced into the Buy More and looked toward the nerd herd desk and about collapsed with relief. There was my heaven. Sitting at the desk, in the middle of the store, in all his ridiculously nerdy cuteness.

I walked up to the desk and rang the little bell on the counter. But he didn't look up, odd. I rang it once more.

He looked up. And I swear I could hear the hallelujah chorus in the background.

"Hey Chuck."

"Sarah?" he asked shocked.

I nodded, which was stupid because he knows I'm Sarah.

He grabbed my hand sending electricity through my body and pulled me toward the movie theater room.

He let go of my hand. "Sarah what are you doing here? I thought you decided you were too good for Burbank and left." He said a little scornful, but I saw a flash of pain in his eye. Pain I caused him. Gosh, do I feel like a heel.

Well I guess I do deserve it. I did leave him without giving him a real reason. But him talking to me like that hurt like crap.

_Flashback_

_My eyes filled with tears as I scribbled the words on the paper in front of me. _

_**Chuck, I'm leaving Burbank. I'm sorry but I have to do this. And I won't be coming back. But please don't forget that I love you with all my heart.**_

_The tears spilled over as I signed the paper and put Chuck's name on the front. I curse the man that forced me to do this._

_Flashback in the flashback _

_Ugh stupid Agent Knight! He ambushed me by my car before shooting me with a tranq dart. Damn tranq dart!_

_I woke up handcuffed to a chair; Agent Knight standing in front of me. Apparently no one ever told him about personal space because his face was like four inches from mine, totally invading my bubble. _

"_I want you to get out of Burbank! And I want you to leave Chuck behind!" Agent Knight ordered me. `_

_I spat in his face. "Never!"_

"_I guess threatening to kill you won't work. So how about this? If you don't leave I will kill Chuck." He said with malice in his voice._

_Fear overcame my thoughts, but not my face. "You're bluffing."_

"_Wanna bet?" he said with an evil glint in his eye as he pulled out a syringe filled with red liquid. "Remember this poison? Makes you tell the truth." He injected a small amount into his arm and then looked me straight in the eye. "I will kill Chuck if you don't leave." _

_He then took out a green liquid and drank it. "Am I bluffing now?"_

_I turned my head away to try and hide the tears that were threatening to come. "No, I believe you."_

"_Outstanding! Now be a good girl and get the hell out of Burbank!" he ended the last bit screaming in my face. He took a pause before adding, "Oh and by the way, if you tell anyone about this I'll kill him."_

_End flashback in flashback (but still in the flashback, sorry if I'm confusing anyone)_

_I left the letter on the nightstand by the bed and walked out the door._

_I couldn't stop the tears that came while I was driving down the interstate. But when the next exit came up I took it, then turned back around and headed back to Burbank. I had to at least see his face one last time._

_At midnight I showed up at the apartment and looked in the window and I saw him sleeping on the couch. I decided it wouldn't hurt to kiss him real quick. Pulling out my key I unlocked the door and quietly walked over to my sleeping angel._

"_I love you Chuck. With every beat of my heart." I whispered in his ear and then kissed his lips._

_I tiptoed back out the door and left Burbank for the last time._

_End flashback _

"Chuck…" I trailed off. I was moments away from tears, hurt was written all over my face.

His face softened "I'm sorry I was just upset that you left me."

"And you have every right to be upset with me for leaving and not telling you a reason why." I said quietly looking at the floor.

He was silent for a moment before he lifted my chin with his finger forcing me to look him in the eye. "Is there a reason Sarah?"

A tear rolled down my cheek as I whispered yes.

"What is it?"

I tore my head away from his hand. "Believe me I want to tell you everything…but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Chuck, you just have to trust me when I say I did it for your own good." I said looking back up at him.

"But Sarah-." I cut him off by putting my lips on his.

During the kiss my mother's words came back to my mind. "Listen to your heart." I mumbled against his lips.

Chuck broke the connection. "What did you say?"

I didn't answer, I kept thinking about what my mother had told me. I made the wrong decision. Should I tell Chuck why I left? Should I not leave him again? Ugh, this is so difficult!

He eyed me closely. "Sarah, what are you not telling me?"

_Oh screw you, Agent Knight!_ My mind practically shouted. "Chuck someone forced me to leave."

"What! Why?" he asked shocked.

"I don't know. I was tranqed while trying to get in my car. Next thing I know I'm handcuffed to a chair and an agent is standing over me threatening me."

"But you don't let anyone threaten you; I know you're as tough as he was if not more. Why did you just listen to what he said?" he asked me confused, but his eyes were full of concern for me.

I sighed, "Chuck, it wasn't me he was threatening. It was you."

Chuck was completely silent.

"Leaving was the hardest thing to do, but I did it to keep you safe." I told him trying to get him to respond in some way.

But he still wouldn't respond. "Chuck?"

I placed my hands on both sides of his face trying to get him to speak to me. "Chuck say something…please." I ended in a whisper.

"Are you leaving again?" he asked quietly.

I didn't answer for a moment, "…no." I finally whispered.

"Good." He stated before pulling me closer to his body. Before I could even blink, he cupped my cheek with his hand and had his lips sealed over mine in a sweet and gentle kiss. I could feel him smiling in to the kiss, as he let the passion flow through our lips to each other.

The End! Wasn't that ending sappy?

Please Review! I want to know what you think!


End file.
